House Renault
House Renault is a noble house of Lyoncia, and the Keepers of the Helm. The Renault family has, for four generations, been the House that held Rosewood Rock, in the north-western region of Lyoncia referred to as the Helm. They are officially the Keepers of the Helm, and the rulers of the Helm’s primary Hold: Wayreste. Other lines of Renaults rule nearby holds, such as Northwode and Fiercliff. Their lineage is mixed between Lyoncian, Aeirlish, and Roctish, but is primarily Lyoncian. History House Renault was originally founded by Vahlas Renault, a mercenary-turned-Vassal of the King, who supposedly was descended from Kings himself. He was a fearsome fighter, and gathered a mighty, assorted company to fight in many of the King’s wars and defend his own eventually holding; Rosewood Rock of Wayreste. His marriage to Lady Elisif Gaercroft of the Hold of Woodsley, also in the Helm, further cemented his Nobility. He eventually died of old age, a man of great renown, who fathered five children. Mebestian After a multitude of wars over time, the only surviving son of Vahlas was his second-oldest: Mebestien. Mebestien married and bore children with a Lady of a southern Hold; Delphine Fiercliff. He also fathered a bastard whilst away on a campaign. Meanwhile, Vahlas’ daughters produced children of their own; Morgyn with Lord Braisly Eardhart of Bontecou, and Armiele with a commoner with who she eloped. The child produced from the Lordly marriage -Sidrey Eardhart- eventually married the bastard of Armiele; their cousin, and both dishonourably took the name of Renault. Mebestien’s children each survived, married, and had their own children. His eldest, Gaspard, took headship of the House on his death, while the other two were content with their lot, and served the family interests of their own volition. His bastard son Elras turned out to be an honorable and humble man, who never sought to enter politics, but was content to carry his father’s name. Faolan Renault, Mebestien’s second son, fathered two children; Gondane and Christophe. Gaspard himself had five: Degaine, Gyna, Edgar, Braous, and Velaine. Recent History Gaspard died on the field of battle at age 53, leaving his eldest, Degaine, as head of the house. Degaine was perfect for the role, and took after his great grandfather: he was practical, clever, ruthless, and charismatic. He was also fiercely protective of his siblings, and was heartbroken and hardened when his sickly sister Gyna died at 14 to disease. Degaine sired ten children himself, and raised them from a young age to be prepared for the lives they would live. When House Renault’s authority was challenged by House Dufont of Woodsley, a 4 year war began between the Houses. Thanks to superior tactics and morale on the side of Rosewood Rock, they had vanquished their enemy at the end of this time, and the sons of Degaine had seen their first combat. The war was known as the Green War, and was the first major offensive specifically against the Renaults in nearly 20 years. The entire family, cousins, primary line, and secondary lines alike, grew closer after this. The familiar determination of the family was evident in the way they all served each other’s interests, and make the Holds of the Helm a better place to live, and forever safe from assault. Members * Degaine Renault, Son of Gaspard and Head of the House. Lord of Rosewood Rock and the Helm. Married to Elyn Renault of Northwode. * Braig Renault, eldest son of Degaine, Knight of the Helm. * Bradon Renault, Heir to the House, Knight of the Helm and Marshal of House Renault. * Rarnis Renault, Master of Information * Gerard Renault, Knight of the Helm and Major of the Army. * Delvin Renault, Knight of the Helm * Estelle Renault * Marcel Renault, House Treasurer * Elias Renault * Senna Renault * Alberic Renault